don't ignore me
by Loveless-Gin
Summary: *changed title, used to be named gone* Yuuri doesn't like the competition... or being ignored. yuuram slight consak and one sided murataxshinou mentioned.
1. Chapter 1

_**

* * *

**_

Gone

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kyo Kara Maou OR any of its awesome characters *tear*

Warnings: yaoi, some new characters and possible lemon in later chapters so don't say I didn't warn ya :P

* * *

~Wolframs pov~

I said my good byes to solid ground as I stepped into my personal hell… a ship.

Once again I was going to help my dense fiancé with whatever it was that was wrong this week. When was the last time I had a calm week? A month or two I think, last time Yuuri was gone. He had told me to stay but I can't just let that walking disaster go out without me. As much as I deny it he makes me worry about not only him leaving me for another but for his actual safety.

I wonder how he still walks after all that's happened. So long as I can lend a helping hand I'm ok with his whining. We walked and I almost immediately let my lunch (and dignity) leave me.

"Wolfram maybe you should get some rest." said Yuuri as I leaned over the rim of the ship. "I'm fine wimp" was my natural response. He sighed and walked away. I didn't expect anything else from him.

~ Yuuri's pov~

Wolfram was being difficult again. I don't get him I mean one second he's saying he wants to help yet the next he practically tells me to back off. I turned back to tell him off but remembered he could literally barbeque me so I decided maybe some other time. I went to get dinner with Conrad and Murata while he fumed over his… whatever it was he was fuming over.

We had some chicken and wine (I only took sips considering I don't really like the bitter taste I get in my throat) until Conrad laughed at my face and gave me some orange juice.

Eventually it got late and I went to my temporary room. I got some clothes out and went to take a quick shower. Wolfram was coming in the opposite direction but didn't notice until we bumped shoulders... I looked at him and he looked kind of angry. "Yuuri you wimp!" yelled wolfram "what?! I didn't even do anything!" I exclaimed. "Forget about it wimp" he said and rolled his eyes. He walked around me and headed towards the ships rim with a sick look to him.

I walked into the bathroom and took my shower. Once I was done I dressed in my regular blue pajamas and waited for sleep to come. The bed was comfortable but not as much as the one at home… err… castle. I wasn't surprised when Wolfram came into my temporary room with yellow pajamas. "Wolfram what happened to the nightgown?" I asked curiously. He looked at me sleepily. "Too cold for nightgowns" He said with a yawn. "Oh." He looked at me for a second before walking over to the other side of the bed. "Why don't you go sleep in your own room?" I asked a little afraid of getting burned. "Because wimp, I'm your fiancé and I won't let you out of my sight for a second with all these people here you could cheat on me with." He said. I sighed loudly and fell back on my pillow. I turned my head in the other direction and felt the bed shift under the barely noticeable weight. I felt my eyes close from exhaustion and the faint whisper of Wolfram's breath on my back. I could tell he was asleep from the light snoring that escaped his lips. Well that and the punch I took to the shoulder. I sighed once more and began to fall asleep.

The sun disturbed my sleep indicating that it was breakfast time. My yawn was loud and I began to shift my legs so I could stand up. I noticed wolframs arms around my torso and my face grew about a million shades of red before ending in scarlet. I don't understand why I blushed really. After all it was just a hug.

~normal pov~

Yuuri made his way towards the kitchen and Conrad in his pajamas. "Good morning Conrad." He said nicely. "Good morning heika." "Yuuri not heika, Yuuuuri" he emphasized. "Yes yuuri" responded Conrad with a smile. Murata entered the room with a light smile showing his sleepy features and crazy hair. "Good morning Shibuya, Conrad" Said Murata. "Good morning Murata" said Yuuri. "Geika" acknowledged Conrad. He sat down and waited for his breakfast.

After they were half way done Wolfram walked in. He sat down and rubbed his emerald green eyes. His food was instantly brought up along with a drink. He played with it for a while until Yuuri gave him a curious look. "Wolfram why aren't you eating?" asked Conrad. "Because if I do I'll just throw it up" Replied wolfram with a frown. "Don't worry were almost there" said Murata with his glasses gleaming. Wolfram nodded and continued to poke at his food. Yuuri kept staring at wolfram while said young blond ate his food. Conrad and Murata excused themselves and Yuuri noticed he had not touched his own food.

* * *

The four arrived at their destination. A small kingdom that was interested in building an alliance to get protection against a neighboring kingdom that was both much larger and often stole from them. Said kingdom was named after their first king Neyiam. The king was a kind man and had three pretty daughters, the eldest one with long blond hair to her knees and brown eyes, the middle one with short brown hair and silver blue eyes, and the youngest with shoulder length crimson red hair and matching eyes. The king himself was a matching set of gray and ready to give his oldest daughter the kingdom. Her name was Melody and she was a firm but kind young woman who would make a fine queen. She had already married and her husband would make a fine king by her side. The middle daughter was getting married in three days and was overly exited. The youngest didn't take much interest in terms of love preferring to keep to herself and either painting or singing with her caged golden nightingales.

Once they stepped into the castle made entirely of a rare purple marble they were greeted by the king and his daughters. "Maou Heika!" exclaimed the king, "welcome to my humble castle!" Yuuri smiled at him and bowed "thank you for accepting us" Murata smiled and began to look around. He noticed the pretty princesses and smiled internally. Conrad simply stood there in all his happy person glory and looked at his young king. Wolfram stood there with a bored expression and kept his eyes on Yuuri. The king stood with the help of his guards and began to walk towards the dinning room. "My dear young man please lets go get something to eat while we talk" said the old king. "You and your subordinates must be tired after the trip." "Thank you! We would love to" said Yuuri excitedly. The king smiled and led them into the dinning room along with his daughters.

The two kings sat and Conrad took the seat to Yuuri's left while the one to his right stayed empty. Wolfram was standing at the door with Murata. Yuuri looked at them curiously and looked at the seat next to him. "Sir von Bielefeld why don't you sit next to our king?" asked Murata with a teasing tone. "If I may be so bold to ask" said wolfram to the old king "Where is your garden?" the king smiled at him widely and signaled to a young boy "Roy please take our guest to the garden" "yes sir" said the boy and bowed. "I will be leaving too father" said the youngest daughter. "But Ayame you haven't eaten a thing dear" Said the king. She smiled softly to her father "perhaps you could send it to my study." She said kindly. "Well so long as you eat" said the king with a sigh.

The young girl who looked about Wolfram's and Yuuri's age hugged her father and walked towards the door. The young boy known as Roy walked towards Wolfram with a red face and looking down. "Th… this way… uh sir" said the boy nervously. God Wolfram was handsome; the young man had his first crush right then and there. Conrad couldn't hold a small chuckle and Murata was crying from holding in his laugh. Yuuri looked lost at their reactions not noticing anything funny.

"Conrad what is it?" asked Yuuri. "Nothing your highness, it just seems Wolfram has a new admirer" "another one?!" "Ha-ha looks like Shibuya has more competition!" exclaimed Murata though a whispered conversation. "Competition? No Murata Wolfram and I are just friends and nothing more." He said annoyed. "Whatever you say Shibuya" said Murata while laughing. Yuuri frowned but remained quiet. Eventually the blond princess sat to one side of her father and began to sip at her drink. The brown haired one later known as Amethyst sat with a huge smile on her face and began to talk about her grand wedding to her foreign knight.

* * *

Wolfram walked along with the blushing boy and smiled when he reached the small but pretty garden. "Here it is sir" said the boy while his voice broke. "Thank you" replied Wolfram with a warm smile that could melt iron but chose instead to melt Roy's senses. The boy stepped backwards and tripped on a pale. He blushed a deep scarlet thinking he had made a fool of himself.

He stood quickly and brushed himself off. He then heard Wolfram chuckle and blushed even deeper. "Excuse me sir" he said while almost crying. He turned in the other direction but Wolfram held his shoulder. "You seem nice. Know anything about gardening?" asked Wolfram with a chuckle. "Um… no sir I don't" he replied. "Would you like me to teach you?" the boy blushed and began to feel his throat go dry "yes" he managed to crack. Wolfram laughed "you have to turn around first" "yes sir" "wolfram" "pardon?" "Call me wolfram" "oh… ok" he turned to face the angel in front of him.

From her study Ayame had seen the whole thing. '_I thought all nobles were snobs' _she thought. She giggled nervously. "Well he is cute" she whispered softly to a golden bird. She looked out the window again and saw him laughing at something the young boy had said.

It was getting dark and wolfram had decided to get dinner. He and Roy walked side by side telling each other about their crazy mothers and friends. Roy had known all along about his engagement to the king but it still hurt a little to know how much he loved him though he was happy that they were now friends. Ayame had made it a plan to follow them around and learn the secrets to her new crush.

She felt silly but didn't care. Wolfram was really handsome. She turned a corner and followed them towards the dinning hall. Wolfram seemed to have a soft spot for clumsy people. Along the way he helped a bumbling maid, a tripping solder, four servants and Roy countless times earning him eleven new admirers. Six were the people he helped and five were people who saw him helping them. By the time they got to the dinning hall word had spread of an angel in the castle.

When the two boys entered they were greeted by smitten maids and wide eyed solders. "It's him!" they all exclaimed at once. Yuuri and the others turned and saw them there "no way an angel where?" asked Yuuri. Wolfram Roy and Ayame were utterly confused when a maid walked up to Wolfram and blushed a deep scarlet "did you come for me my angel?" "WHAT!" exclaimed Yuuri.

Everyone in the room looked at the maid angrily (aside from Murata and Conrad who simply laughed). "Hes mine!" "When hell freezes over!" "Mine!" "When pigs fly!" "Get away from him!" "Don't touch him!" all hell broke loose in the dinning hall. The maids solders guards cooks and many others fighting over him both verbally and physically. Wolfram stood there stupefied. It had been a while since anything like this had happened.

"Surely you all know young Wolfram is engaged to king Yuuri correct?" said the king both amused but concerned over the scratching. Everyone stopped suddenly and half broke out in tears while the other half went into instant denial and kept fighting. Yuuri stood there not knowing what to do. Wolfram as equally confused.

Ayame walked into the dinning hall and looked at the scene. "Sir Wolfram perhaps you should eat in a more secluded space" she suggested while a maid tackled a solder onto a cook. "Yeah" he managed to say "You and Roy can accompany me in my study" she said kindly. Roy looked at the two of them and blushed. "Me too?" asked Roy "of course!" answered Ayame "the more the merrier" he smiled widely "thanks" "your dinning with royalty tonight" said wolfram with a smile.

Yuuri noticed Wolfram and his new friends leave the dinning room scene. He decided to follow them in order to find out why wolfram seemed to be avoiding him lately. Conrad and Murata smiled at the old king. "Conrad try to calm down the solders. Ill take care of the crying maids" said Murata "yes geika" answered Conrad.

Ayame had led them to her study. They three stepped inside and asked one of the older maids to get them dinner. Her study was as big as the party room in blood pledge castle. The walls were covered by a second skin made to be a cage for her golden nightingales; it extended about a foot into the room all around. Her room was not squared it was a pentagon. The fifth wall was the only one lacking the second skin; instead it was a large window that covered the whole perimeter.

She had a variety of paintings on the floor and a large 'o' shaped desk with a small cut at the end to allow entrance to the chair in the middle. The desk was placed in the middle of the room with the slit facing the wall opposite to her giant window; it was full of paints and pencils, sharpeners, colors, and books. On either side of the window there were jet black curtains with golden roses sewn on the silk. Both boys gasped at the beautiful room. She had a clear view of the garden and her roof has a giant glass window in the middle allowing her a full view of the moon or sun. Both boys stared at the extravagant room in awe.

She laughed at their stunned faces. "Guys, come sit down" she said. They looked at each other and laughed. She cleared a large spot on her desk and opened her door to ask another maid to bring two chairs to the study. Once they were all settled with their food they didn't notice Yuuri knock on the door. They laughed and talked about random subjects while joking around. Wolfram knew very well that they both had a crush on him but didn't mind it; instead he began to like the attention.

Neither the boy nor the princess disliked each other in fact they liked the others presence. The mood was calm and Wolfram forgot all about how much Yuuri ignored him for a while until the three heard a knock against the black and gold decorated doors. Wolfram smiled "maybe it's the maid with our desserts!" he knew he sounded childish but the atmosphere was just begging for him to let loose.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Ayame. "Ill get it" said Roy while he stood and ran to the door. While he began to open it he smiled back to his new friends "yes? Are the cakes here?" asked Roy to the half hidden new comer. "Um… no" said Yuuri awkwardly. "Yuuri heika?!" asked Roy surprised. He turned back to Ayame who simply kept talking to Wolfram. "Ayame its king Yuuri!" he announced.

"Oh" said Ayame with a bit of a bitter feeling due to the fact that she liked Wolfram and felt Yuuri would make things awkward. Roy was no problem due to the fact that he was fun and younger than her by about a year. She looked about fifteen and he was a cute and happy fourteen; While Wolfram appeared a handsome sixteen, in human years.

She thought it over and decided she was being rude enough by making him stand outside the door. "Let him in Roy" she said with a smile. Reluctantly he opened the door fully and welcomed Yuuri inside with a smile. "Thanks" said Yuuri sheepishly while sensing the awkward tension in the air. "Yuuri what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be talking with the king?" asked Wolfram sincerely.

"I came to find you" replied Yuuri while squirming under the stares. Ayame smiled and beckoned Roy to sit down. He did as told and sat right next to wolfram. Just then they heard a knock at the door and a call stating the cakes were here. Ayame smiled widely and stepped out of her giant desk. She ran to the door and opened it; the maid stepped inside and placed the cakes on the table. Ayame thanked her and asked her to bring a chair for Yuuri.

The maid smiled and bowed deeply and went to get the king his chair. Yuuri smiled while standing near the door; he felt awkward and couldn't help but stare at Wolfram's happy face. Was he glowing? No of course not. Yet he never smiled like that with Yuuri. He never laughed so loudly at a lame joke coming from a fourteen year old human of all people. He never joked about pink bananas along with a red headed girl in a green dress. He never let his guard down or joked about love.

Yes Ayame Roy and Wolfram were joking about love, weddings, and…. affairs?! Yuuri stared in disbelief as Wolfram seemed to forget him completely and laughed about a dare to kiss Roy from Ayame (which by the way he almost agreed to just to see her face). He had even pretended to propose to Ayame while Roy laughed his lungs out. Yuuri laughed sheepishly and coughed awkwardly into his hand when Roy suddenly got a backbone and jokingly asked Yuuri if he could have Wolfram.

Finally after what seemed like ages the maid came back with a chair and he was able to join the trio. Eventually he relaxed and began to almost enjoy himself. If it weren't for the fact that he had to tell Wolfram something three times before he got any acknowledgement. Ayame was sweet and Roy was the kind of boy that made you smile by just being near him.

Eventually the night ended and it was time to sleep. Ayame lead them out and asked her favorite and oldest maid to please clean the study and then get some much needed rest. She tended to worry about her older maids this maid was special to her. She was the one that taught her to paint. She knew the maid enjoyed being in the study and always left her paints and supplies out for the woman's enjoyment. The maid smiled and cupped her cheek "yes dear princess" she said in a motherly voice.

She hugged wolfram and left to her room. Yuuri was flabbergasted when Wolfram didn't pull away but instead hugged back. "Night Wolfie-chan!" yelled Ayame. Wolfram laughed and waved to her retreating form. "Well goodnight wolfram" said Roy awkwardly while walking towards his nearby house. "But Roy I thought you and I were going to camp out in the garden" said Wolfram with a chuckle.

Yuuri gawked at the scene playing in front of him '_and I'm the cheater?!' _thought Yuuri. '_Wait this is good. Now Ill have the bed to myself!'_ Roy looked at Wolfram with a barely noticeable blush decorating his boyish 14 year old face. "Oh… well can you come with me so I can tell my parents?" "Sure" said Wolfram

He began to walk away with Roy and Yuuri felt really ignored. He coughed loudly enough for them to hear and winced when they didn't turn back. He coughed again and Wolfram finally seemed to notice "Oh… good night Yuuri" said Wolfram and almost instantly turned back. "Night Wolfram" he said but wasn't heard.

Yuuri stood there until Wolfram and Roy walked out of the courtyard. He felt really alone. The moonlight was well hidden under a mass of clouds and it was extremely dark, he suspected rain would come tomorrow. He felt a small smile find its way onto his face. '_That'll be a nice wake up call for Wolfram and his new little friend' _he gasped at his own little thought. But he remembered how ignored he felt and thought of a very wet and cold Roy and an equally wet cheater. He smiled wickedly and walked towards his room.

Once inside he made himself comfortable and noticed the bed was quite large. It felt cold and lonely. He hummed an unknown tune and waited for sleep to claim him. When he finally fell asleep he was cuddling a pillow and in the middle of the bed.

In another room Conrad was sleeping soundly dreaming about sword fighting and Josak. Murata was in his own room channeling Shinou about who knows what and telling him about the pretty maids he had seen while Shinou murdered every maid in his mind.

* * *

Well I hope this chapter was good ^-^ next time we see the garden adventure and Yuuri's reaction. :D this is actually my first fanfic so I don't mind flames so long as they help me become a better writer Thanks!

And review if you wish mucho appreciated! :)


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters unfortunately…. Please refrain from rubbing it in

Warnings: probable future boy love (smex) and own characters

I want to thank the people who reviewed... THANKS!! :D I got some good advice on grammar and punctuation  all I can say is… I will try THANK YOU :D

+++++ insert page break here+++++++++++

~Normal pov~

Wolfram and Roy decided to camp in the blue rose covered part of the garden. Wolfram put his sleeping bag in the tent and offered Roy a spot inside. Roy smiled widely and accepted. They decided to look at the stars before they went to bed, but came to the realization that it was cloudy. "I hope it doesn't rain later" said Roy while thunder bellowed in the distance. Wolfram felt Roy tense significantly and wondered if maybe the boy was afraid of thunder. "Don't worry its just water" said wolfram while turning to face him. "Yeah…" "What's wrong?" asked Wolfram. "Nothing really" said Roy while scanning the sky.

The thunder made itself heard loudly causing Roy to screech and hug his knees to his chest.

Wolfram laughed lightly at the sight in front of him. "Roy…" "No I'm fine! Really you don't have to worry! KYAAA!" yelled Roy as lightning became visible. Wolfram chuckled knowing that a storm was coming. "Let's go inside" said wolfram nicely while Roy smiled widely but almost instantly frowned. "What about our camp out?" "Maybe tomorrow. Don't worry I'm staying here for three more days" Said Wolfram. "Oh… ok I guess" Said Roy with a frown. Wolfram smiled charmingly at him and stood up. He held his hand out for him but due to the dark Roy missed his hand and landed on his face thus cutting the skin on his cheek lightly. "Roy are you ok?!" asked Wolfram with a concerned face. He helped Roy up and felt him shake slightly. "It hurts a bit but it's just a scratch" said Roy. Wolfram sighed loudly and laughed. "You klutz" they both laughed loudly until more thunder bellowed and Wolfram looked steadily into his eyes.

* * *

While they walked towards Wolfram's and Yuuri's shared guest bedroom Roy stopped to look at the door warily. "Are you sure Yuuri heika will be ok with this?" "Why wouldn't he be?" "Because you two are engaged and I feel like a burden" Wolfram cringed at the remark. Sure they were engaged but he knew Yuuri wouldn't react like one should; he would most likely welcome Roy and flirt shamelessly with the cute 14 year old kid. Wolfram had to admit that Roy was not a bad looking boy; in fact he had very good features, these including light hazel hair and deep navy blue eyes.

Wolfram sighed and touched his cheek lightly to relax the already on edge kid. "He won't mind" Roy didn't miss the small break in his usually smooth and perfect voice. His cheek began to sting lightly and he realized it was his cut that was hurting despite Wolframs mind numbing warmth. He winced and Wolfram looked at him awkwardly. Then he removed his hand quickly and said sorry.

* * *

~Yuuri's pov~

I heard something outside and I recognized them as voices. They sounded familiar but I couldn't tell. "Does it hurt?" said one voice. "Only a little" "Are you sure? I could try something else" "No actually it's starting to feel really good" _'wolfram, Roy? No way what are they doing?' _"Roy I'm trying not to hurt you but you have to stop moving" "ok sorry it just feels weird" "I know don't worry you'll get used to the feeling" '_No way they're doing that!_' I felt my throat go dry and my legs get restless. '_It's just a misunderstanding! That cheater and right outside my door! Well technically it's OUR door but still!'_ I coughed loudly and for the millionth time I was ignored completely.

* * *

~Wolfram's pov~

I was trying to use my healing majutsu to stop the pain but Roy wouldn't stop giggling like a drunken child. I couldn't help but smile a bit too. That is until I heard a loud snap inside the room. It sounded like a tree suddenly snapped in half and exploded. Roy and I looked at each other then burst into the room. Yuuri was standing by a broken bed post and looking at the debris. "Yuuri…" I stated awkwardly. "Yes Wolfram?" he replied instantly. "Roy, go wait for me outside I think he's in maou mode" Roy nodded with a look of fear etched in his face. "I'll go with Ayame" he said and ran off. I looked back into the room and slowly walked towards my accidental fiancé.

I reached out to touch his shoulder but he turned too fast and caught my wrist. "Yuuri…" he only looked at me with an angry expression. "What were you and Roy doing?" "Huh?" he leaned closer to my face and grabbed my collar. "What were you…" he pointed at me with his free hand "… and Roy…" he pointed at the door. "Doing?" I couldn't believe it; the wimp looked so… un-wimpy. "Camping" "really…" "Yes" "anything else?" "Healing his wound?" his face adopted the look of confusion. "Healing his…" He looked like he had just killed a man. "Yuuri are you ok?" he let go of my collar and backed up a good three feet before flopping down on the semi broken bed. "What did you think I was…?" "Nothing!" he smiled sheepishly "Nothing at all!" It took me a full two minutes before I realized what he meant. "You thought I was…!" "No no no! I just…" "NO! You thought I would be unfaithful to you didn't you?!" "No I swear I just… I just… I heard some weird noises and you kept ignoring me so…" "Shut up you wimp!" I felt like trash at that moment.

~Yuuri's Pov~

I couldn't believe how much I messed up. Wolfram was crying but still looked like he could kill me, he looked so angry and powerful but still looked like he was in pain, he looked like a fire tornado but he still looked like the famed shojo manga bishonen I had first seen him as.

"Yuuri…" he hiccupped. I think my heart broke into like a million pieces at that moment, but nothing compared to the next two minutes of that night.

~Normal Pov~

Yuuri looked at Wolfram intently while he seemed to battle with himself. "You… you think I would be… _unfaithful_ to you?!" "Nnn…no… no I … I" "NO!" Yuuri cringed visibly. "I can't do this anymore!" Yuuri waited for Wolfram to finish. '_Its ok Yuuri he'll just cool off and it will all be ok'_ thought Yuuri while holding on to the edge of the bed. "Yuuri you Idiot wimp" said Wolfram with an emotionless face and tone. The thunder cracked through the still air and the lightning shone in the room for a nanosecond making Wolfram look like a statue. "I will be staying somewhere else for tonight and will be leaving early heika" said Wolfram as he walked away.

The door closed and Yuuri was left to himself as was Wolfram. _'Hei…heika?' _thought Yuuri

* * *

~Yuuri's pov~

The next morning I ran to breakfast to make sure Wolfram was still there after a sleepless night. I burst through the doors and caught sight of Conrad, Murata, The king and two of his three daughters, but no feisty blond. '_'No'_ "Conrad where's Wolfram?!" "He's out ridding with princess Ayame and the young man from yesterday your majesty" said Conrad. "Ridding? When will they be returning exactly?" "Maybe during lunch" said Conrad with a small smile on his lips. "Shibuya you should eat something" said Murata with his glasses shining. "No time I have to go… by the way where did they go to ride exactly?" "The nearby forest" said the future queen Melody. "Thanks" I said.

I decided to wait patiently for Wolfram while sitting with the king, his two daughters and drinking tea. I noticed Amethyst seemed to be the nicer of the two so I decided to talk with her. She was talking about some knight she met a year ago who had currently proposed. She asked about my wedding with Wolfram and I said that I only liked him as a friend. I expected her to say things that would encourage me to love him but instead she suggested a friend of hers date him. All I could do at the moment was gawk at her boldness. She was saying that if he preferred boys then maybe her knights currently single cousin.

Conrad walked next to me and informed me of Wolframs return before I could answer to Amethyst, I don't think that conversation went particularly well.

* * *

~Wolframs Pov~

I walked into the courtyard with Ayame and Roy. The sun was high and I guessed it was around two in the afternoon. "Wolfram are you sure you're ok?" asked Ayame. "Yeah… so you're sure I can stay here for a week after Yuuri leaves?" I asked. "Wolfram… do you… love him?" asked Roy while looking at the floor. I couldn't help but think he looked kind of cute. "I don't know Roy… I'm not sure what romantic love feels like" _but I think the closest I've gotten is Yuuri _I added internally not wanting to hurt his feelings. He smiled and looked me in the eyes. "Good…" he turned a deep shade of scarlet "I mean… now it'll be easier to get over him!" he said with a goofy grin. "Smooth Roy, real smooth" said Ayame with a giggle. "Shu… shut up!" We all laughed loudly and Ayame decided to hug me "besides Roy… he's my prince not yours" she said playfully and stuck her tongue out. "No way Ayame, if anything he'll end up with me" he said and hugged me too. I felt weird but to be honest the attention was feeling really good. Yuuri hadn't hugged me in months and that was just a casualty. I wouldn't be caught dead hugging anyone back at the castle aside from Greta so I decided to get all my hug related needs now.

* * *

We had all ridden for a while so we were dirty and tired. "I'm going to go take a bath guys" said Ayame and ran towards her private bath "see you at dinner!" said Roy "well I should go before my mom has a heart attack… I'm already late" he said "ok then… I'll see you at tonight's dinner then" I said with a smile on my face. "Cool…" "Mhhm…" "Yup…" we both laughed and I nudged his shoulder playfully "see you later" I said. He smiled and left in the direction of his house.

I walked towards the baths with some soap and shampoo Ayame lent me. While I walked I heard Yuuri and Conrad talking. I got the urge to beat him up and call him cheater but I remembered last night's events and started to walk away. Much to my dislike the way to the baths meant I had to either pass them or go around which meant half a mile of walking with a basket of bath supplies and a towel in my dirty clothes. I was about to go around when I heard Yuuri behind me "Wolfram where were you?!" he asked with a mad expression. "Ridding" I replied. "They said you came back an hour ago" "Yeah… and?" "What do you mean _and_?" "I was somewhere else but I don't see how that's any of your business" "Where?"

"Somewhere" It was just too fun messing with him "where?!" "Why?" "Because… because you…. will you answer the question?!" "Why?" "Because I'm the maou and I say tell me!" "Fine… as you can see I was going to go take a bath so I had to get some supplies" "uh….oh I see" "now can I go?" "Sure… wait why were you going in that direction? The baths are this way" I blushed furiously and noticed he was the same color. "You're avoiding me aren't you?" "…" "Why?" he asked "…" "Answer me Wolfram" "…" "Wolfram!" "…" I could tell he was mad. A blue aura began to come from him. "Wolfram…" he said angrily and closed his eyes. I took the opportunity and ran to the baths. I don't like un-wimpy Yuuri.

* * *

~Roy's Pov~

I couldn't believe the level of kindness I keep getting from Wolfram. Not to mention the princess. It's like my own little fairytale, a pretty princess with a magic room, a handsome and brave prince, and the villain (Yuuri heika). I tripped so many times on my way home I wondered why Wolfram hadn't called me stupid yet. Ayame was nice so I didn't mind her; actually she was a lot of fun. If I didn't like Wolfram I would say I liked her but she's two months older than me and a princess so, no hope there either. When I finally reached my house my mother had me in a hug. I could barely breathe. "Honey I thought something happened to you!" "Mom I'm fine" "where were you exactly?" "With Wolfram and Ayame" "well…just stay out of trouble dear" she said with a concerned expression." I will mom" she finally relaxed and offered me some lunch. "Ill eat after a bath" I said and ran to the bathroom.

* * *

~Yuuri's pov~

I was confronting wolfram on his weird behavior and ditching me when he disappeared. I was so mad but remembered that we were guests in this castle so I refrained from breaking more things. While I calmed down I remembered wolfram was headed to the baths. I still had to have a word with him so I ran in the direction of the baths. Before I entered I noticed some perverted solders were trying to sneak into the steam bath without him noticing, I really had to calm down if I didn't want to break anything… or anyone.

* * *

review If you wish :D I like reviews...

^-^ is it just me or is Yuuri possesive in this story? :I I like possesive yuuri... well I hope you liked this chapter and critisism is very welcome :) help me in the long run

**possible** citrus related content next chapter sooo.... yeah.... ^.^ see ya then


	3. Chapter 3

Declaimer: I own NOTHING I wish I did though…. Damn good for nothing shooting stars!

:( I realize my last chapter sucked eggs so I want to make it up to all of you…

Warnings: citrus related love… catch my drift? Nothing graphic yet though… that's next chapter :) that's also when the rating will change… ha-ha but it does contain some uh…mature words…

Also I would like to thank XEOHE for all the great advice she has given me :D I DO bunch words up a lot ^ ^ and all the nice comments I keep getting *tear* If only LIFE was as nice as you guys .

And now for the ultimate possessive Yuuri :3

++++++insert page break here++++++++++

~Yuuri's pov~

I wanted to hit that guard more than anything. Here he was spying on my fiancé! I mean best friend. So I decided to make my appearance, this time without the maou. "Hey don't you have any business to attend to?" I asked the perv. "Err… your highness!" the twitch on his eyebrow had a life all its own. "Yes I do…" he said and ran off. I was happy he left, this way no one got hurt… or mauled by bear bees in a freak 'accident'. I opened the door a slit so I could go inside without bringing too much cold air into the room.

"Wolfram where are you?" I asked while lost in the dense mist.

"Yuuri?" he asked

"Uh… yeah… we never finished our little talk"

"Oh… that…"

I followed his voice and realized he was inside the giant tub already. I blushed when his upper body came into view. I had seen him in all his 'glory' before but… it felt different. It felt like my heart was being squeezed and it wouldn't stop humming.

"Yuuri?" he asked

"Huh?" I couldn't take my eyes of his chest. _'Quit starring at him you perv! He's your best friend!' _I thought

"Yuuri don't ignore me!" he yelled.

"Oh you're one to talk Mr. Garden camp outs!" I snapped.

"What?!"

"You know what I mean!"

"Don't be stupid you wimp!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are now quit accusing me of infidelity!"

"How would _you _feel If I just decided to camp out with a cute boy in the middle of the night _alone_ in a romantic place with a bunch of flowers away from anyone who could _hear_ us?!"

"Don't be stupid Yuuri you know I would never do that, what the hell goes on in that dirty mind of yours?!"

I blushed furiously when his whole body came into view. "Yuuri what are you starring at?!"

"Mmm…?" I felt something hit my head.

"Yuuri…!"

"Huh?" he growled at me. Suddenly the water started to spin and I felt my hands automatically reach for the nearest solid thing to me… wolframs torso… awkward.

+++++ back on earth++++++

I gasped for air when I reached the bathtub in my house. I later realized I had a very naked guest besides me sprawled on the edge of the bathtub. I gasped at the sight; he seemed to be getting over his dizzy state. "Wul… wolfram…?" "Who else you cheating wimp?" he answered angrily. Suddenly I remembered a guy from school trying to sell me a porno called nude and wet. I had said no mainly because I didn't want my mom to find it, well that and I wasn't really interested…oh… wait shouldn't teens with 'raging hormones' be all over that stuff? Now that I think about it… why am I so mad at Roy? Why did I want to kill that guard? I was getting confused.

~normal pov~

"Yuuri…!" yelled wolfram "huh?" said Yuuri while coming back to reality. Wolfram sighed and stood up. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his lean waist. Yuuri couldn't help but stare at the perfect ass four inches from his face. He had a full blast of reserved and neglected teen hormones when Wolfram decided to stretch out his muscles, his body flexing while he strained to get the kinks out.

"Yuuri we should get some lunch then go back… how did we even come to Earth anyway?"

"I… I …"

"Wimp" sighed Wolfram forgetting about the fact that he was half naked. For his body he had no shame, it was at the very least gorgeous. Yuuri felt his eyes trail down Wolframs back and remain on his lower half while the blond started drying his hair.

"Shouldn't you go change Yuuri?" asked Wolfram unaware of the eyes glued to him.

Yuuri snapped back into reality. "Yeah…"

"Can you get me some clothes?"

"Yeah…"

"Yuuri…?"

"Mmm…?"

"Does my friendship with Roy bother you so much?" asked Wolfram while getting hopeful.

Yuuri stared at Wolfram feeling guilty over not being able to take his eyes off his ass. _'Were they always so round?' _he asked himself. Wolfram didn't have breasts far from it in fact. He didn't have wide hips or a curvy waist. What he didn't have up top he made up for down low. And surprisingly that's what made him so attractive to him. Unlike the girls Yuuri claimed to be attracted to wolfram was thin but not exaggeratedly narrow. Unlike girls he didn't have bothersome and utterly repulsive boobs to get in the way while they hugged. And yet he was so much more beautiful than any girl he had met in his life. He had surpassed his own mother's beauty already.

But beauty aside he was also fiery and passionate like no one he had met before. Unlike girls who just pretended to like the things he liked Wolfram actually understood and sometimes joined him in thing boys enjoyed. No girl could throw a fast ball like him be it a leather baseball when playing with Yuuri or a fiery flame of anger when accusing him. The blond was in fact… as close to perfect as he could imagine.

+++++++after the two changed++++++

It had been hours since they had arrived on earth. They decided to stay until tomorrow since they were already tired and Wolfram hadn't seen Yuuri's mother in months.

"I told you Wolfram go to bed" said Yuuri while Wolfram watched fear factor.

"Why do your people do this?" he asked when a man ate a bug.

"The same reason they do everything, money"

"Its cold, turn on the air con-die-shi-ner"

"Conditioner… and no wolfram that makes it colder"

"How do you people get warm? I don't see a fireplace anywhere"

'_Sex' _thought Yuuri"we go to bed"

"But I'm watching feeer fact-our"

"Fear factor…"

"Yeah that"

"Its midnight wolfram"

"But I'm waiting for Miko-san"

"She's visiting Shori tonight and won't be home until morning now go to bed"

"Fear factor"

"No bed"

"You can't boss me around wimp"

"Brat"

"Idiot"

"Wolfram… go to bed"

"No"

Yuuri had enough. It was enough to realize he was gay now the reason for it was fighting with him. "Bed… NOW"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Wolfram!"

"What…?"

"BED!"

"Not sleepy"

Yuuri could feel himself getting angry. Suddenly a though appeared. "Not sleepy?'

"I'm not a child Yuuri don't speak to me like that"

"Funny you act like a child around Ayame and your new boy toy Roy" said Yuuri with a half amused half bitter face. Wolfram blushed deep crimson and glared at him.

"I'm not childish and what the hell is a boy toy?!" Yuuri laughed and looked at him in the eyes with new found lust and bravery towards wolfram

"Do you have some kind of fetish with the younger boys?" Wolfram didn't quite understand the boy toy term but was familiar enough with sexual terms to at least figure out what a fetish was.

"Yuuri!" he yelled with a scarlet tint to his cheeks. Said young double black laughed with a grin on his face. It's funny how much one can grow up in a matter of days. He decided to mess with him more, it was time for revenge over all those times Wolfram had messed with him.

"You know wolf I'm technically younger" said Yuuri with a smirk.

"Yeah… and?" said Wolfram while calming down. It took him a full three minutes to figure out what Yuuri was implying. He blushed again and looked at the floor._ 'Yuuri what is up with you?'_

"By the look on your face I see you got what I meant" said Yuuri while he approached him slowly. Wolfram flinched and raced up the stairs to the guest room he used to refuse to use but seemed quite tempting at the moment. He really didn't like un-wimpy Yuuri.

After the door was looked he felt safer. He heard muffled laughter from outside his door and a knock. "Wolfram…" "…" "Wooooolfram…" cooed Yuuri. "Goodnight Yuuri" yelled wolfram from underneath the covers.

"You sound scared Wolfram let me make in"

"…no…"

"Why my love?"

'_Love?!' _thought Wolfram "… sleepy…?"

"You said you were cold Wolfram… why don't we share _body_ heat?"

"Nnn…no I'm fine" he really didn't like un-wimpy Yuuri.

"You know I have a key right?" Wolfram's heart beat sped up incredibly. "Yuuri… are you… ok?" asked Wolfram thinking maybe Yuuri was being possessed or sick.

"I'm fine why do you ask?"

"No reason…"

"Come out Wolfram"

"Why?"

"Why not?" Wolfram was lost. "Because I'm falling asleep already" he lied. "You said you weren't sleepy" Yuuri smiled to himself while taking the small credit card from the drawer next to the door.

'_Now who's the wimp?'_ thought Yuuri with a smirk on his face. On the other side of the door Wolfram hid under the covers, shaking in his borrowed green pajamas.

+++++back at the castle+++++++

Everyone was looking for the king and his prince. "Weller Kyo…" said a maid "We found the angel…err… prince's clothing and Yuuri heika's necklace in the bathroom but they weren't there"

Conrad and Murata relaxed visibly. "I believe they went to earth" said Murata explaining the situation to the king "they should be back shortly" added Conrad. The king smiled and nodded. "I suppose you should all stay until he returns in case he comes back here"

"Yes thank you Heika" said Murata

"Will Wolfram be ok?" asked Ayame and Roy simultaneously. "Of course" said Conrad with a chuckle.

++++Yuuri's house++++++

"Wolfram…"

"I said I don't need another blanket"

'_Yeah what you need is sex! Open the door darn it!' _thought Yuuri. He was getting frustrated and no longer wanted to mess with the blond rather he wanted to be with him.

He felt his pants get tighter as the heat from his flushed cheeks decided to move south… very far south. "Come on Wolfram… I want to talk to you"

"We are talking"

"Fine"

"Hmm?"

"Fine..."

"What do you mean fine?"

"You won't open the door… I will" Wolframs heart thumped in his ears. "Ha…how?"

"Does it matter?"

"…" Wolfram had to admit that Yuuri was being persistent and somehow he couldn't totally go against the idea of the possibility of being… intimate with him.

He heard the door click and guessed the currently un-wimpy king had opened the door. "Yu… Yuuri?" whimpered Wolfram with a shake in his voice. He didn't like un-wimpy Yuuri at all. Where was the naïve, and trusting, and not horny boy he had grown to love? _'Damn teen hormones' _thought Wolfram.

Yuuri laughed at the amount of fear he felt emitting from the sexiest being he had ever met. He decided to push farther "Wooooolfram…:" cooed Yuuri. He heard a small whimper come from under the bed covers. _'I'm too young for sex!' _thought wolfram.

He still couldn't admit that he felt his loose pants suddenly a bit tight just from hearing Yuuri imply that he had a fetish. If anything Yuuri himself was a fetish. One look at him and Wolfram felt butterflies. Yuuri couldn't agree more; to him Wolfram was simply _orgasmic_. He sighed to himself _'leave it to me to figure out I want him when he's hiding from me' _thought Yuuri.

"Wolfram…I can see you"

"Yeah…I know" whimpered wolfram.

Yuuri laughed to himself _'and he calls me a wimp' _He walked up to the bed and stood over Wolfram's hidden body. The covers were moving up and down in a quick motion.

'_He's nervous' _thought Yuuri. He stood there for about three minutes while Wolfram's breath slowed. He had enough waiting and decided to do the rational thing.

Wolfram's body was pushed into the bed with the covers still over him. He guessed Yuuri was now lying on top of him.

"Mmff…" muffled Wolfram.

"Wolf…" said Yuuri next to his covered neck.

"…"

"Don't ignore me…"

"…"

Yuuri had landed on wolfram with the blond's stomach facing up. He reached under the covers and stroked the side of Wolfram's thigh. He laughed at the muffled gasp he got from under the troublesome covers. Wolfram was panicking. It felt so good when Yuuri touched him. His already flushed cheeks turned a darker color. The warmth between his legs was increasing as he felt Yuuri breathe steadily on top of him. _'I did say I wanted him to love me…' _thought Wolfram.

"Wolf…"

"Mmm…?"

"Move the covers…"

"…"

"Please?"

He heard wolfram groan from underneath him. He couldn't resist the sadness in Yuuri's voice. The covers slowly moved down from his face and he looked to the side with a flustered face. Yuuri smiled at him and kissed his cheek lightly.

"Don't ignore me ok? Not for a cute boy or a pretty princess or anyone…" said Yuuri while he buried his nose in Wolfram's neck.

He heard Wolfram let out a held breath and sigh. "Yuuri…"

"Yes Wolf…?"

"I'm sorry"

"Me too"

"You can get off me now… Ill go sleep in your room"

"No"

"Huh?"

"No"

"Why?"

Yuuri looked him in the eyes with clouded orbs of black. "Yuuri…?" he was silenced by a pair of lips on his own. He couldn't help but notice the slight tremble coming from him _'he's nervous too…'_ thought Wolfram while he began to return the kiss.

Yuuri decided that he wanted to taste something other than just Wolframs soft and plump lips. Wolfram felt his fiancé gently lick his lips then nibble softly. He understood what Yuuri wanted and opened his mouth allowing the young king to slip his tongue inside. After what seemed like hours the two finally decided to part their lips ending with a sucking sound and panting.

"Wolfram I love you" said Yuuri panting while he pulled down the cursed blankets.

"I love you too Yuuri" said Wolfram with a small smile.

His green eyes were clouded with an unknown emotion and all Yuuri could do was stare at his beautiful face. Yuuri had enough and decided to rip the blankets from under him; he had no idea Wolfram had the same idea and they literally ripped the sheets when they pulled in opposite directions.

After the small shredding sound their eyes opened wide and they burst out in laughter. Yuuri stopped laughing a couple of seconds before Wolfram admiring the sight under him. _'Don't ignore me wolf' _thought Yuuri.

"Yuuri…"

"Hmm…?"

"Don't ignore me" Yuuri looked flabbergasted

"Wha…what?" _'Its like he read my mind!'_ thought Yuuri.

"Yuuri… your always ignoring me" said Wolfram while looking to his right and away from Yuuri.

Said young double black got a face slap of reality and felt guilt build in him. "I'll never ignore you wolf. You make it too hard for me to" he said and kissed his neck gently. He then followed his action by lifting his body enough to fully take in the beauty wearing green under him. His hands were at each side of Wolframs dazed face.

"Look at me Wolf… I love you and no matter how many times you accuse, hit, burn, or even ignore me I won't forget it"

"Yuuri…" said Wolfram finally looking back at him. The young blond smiled sweetly and put his hands on Yuuri's cheeks. "I want you" he said shyly.

Yuuri stared at him and got off the bed. Wolfram sat up and looked at him surprised _'Oh shinou was I wrong?' _thought Wolfram _'Maybe Yuuri doesn't want sex' _He looked down and thought of the embarrassment. Suddenly he felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Wolfram… lets go to my room"

"Huh?"

"I don't want to fall asleep here and have to explain myself to mother" he said with a very red face.

Wolfram was confused for about a minute before he got it. "Oh…"

"Not that she'd mind me being with a guy but… she still considers me her yuu-chan"

"Aww…" teased Wolfram

"Shut up…"

Wolfram laughed and got off the bed.

* * *

thats it for now :D sorry for the cliff hanger but... the rest comes later ^-^ trust me ill try and make it WORTH the mature rating ^.O till then readers :)


	4. Chapter 4

ok now I realize this took me a while to write :( but this is my first lemon so yeah... I was under pressure! :X

a thank you to the people who reviewed and added this on your faves or story alert ARIGATOU!!! :D

**Disclamer: **I dont own kyo kara maou or any of its characters *cries* ._.

**Warnings:** yaoi! as in uncencored boy love! and all that good stuff. :P

* * *

~Yuuri's pov~

I held his soft hand while we made our way to my room. My heart was going crazy, I could feel his hands tremble slightly and it made me feel kind of… in charge. I think I was a bit harsh on him though. _'Maybe he feels pressured into doing this!'_ I thought. I turned suddenly and met his big green eyes. It felt like I melted from my chest to my stomach. I started to breathe faster. "Um… are you sure you want to do this Wolf?" I asked.

"Yes" was his simple answer.

I blushed at the intense look he gave me. "Ok Wolf but… if we do you know we can't go back right?" my lips betrayed my pants.

"Yuuri…"

"Yeah…?"

"Shut up…" he said and pulled my hand so I met his lips with mine.

His lips were so warm and soft so it felt perfect but I wanted more than just a kiss. The door to my room was about a foot away so I pushed him to the wall earning a gasp and luckily an open mouth.

~normal pov~

Yuuri slowly pushed Wolframs body towards the door. Once his back was on the cool wood Yuuri opened the door to reveal the messy room. They stumbled over clothes and shoes until Yuuri finally pushed Wolfram on the bed. "Wolfram… you're breathtaking" said Yuuri while he stared at his new prize. Wolfram offered him a perfect smile effectively showing off his dashing face. He cupped Yuuri's face and leaned 2 centimeters from his lips "as are you".

Yuuri stood off the bed and while in his haste to rid himself of his shirt ripped two buttons. Not caring he went on to his pants. "Yuuri you look pathetic"

"Said the boy who hid under the covers"

"Yuuri you wimp!"

"You're the guy who locked the door to hide from me" he said while struggling with his pajamas.

Wolfram cutely pouted and began to rid himself of his silky green shirt. "No Wolfram…" said Yuuri while walking towards him in underwear. "Leave that to me" he said pushing Wolfram into the bed with his body _'I love gravity' _he thought while his boxers got tighter at feeling Wolfram under him. Before the blond could begin to speak Yuuri kissed his ear chastely, the touch was so soft yet send electric sparks though his spine.

Two hands slid up from his thighs to the perfectly toned and pale chest under the silk shirt. Part of Yuuri wanted to go slow due to the fact that this was their first time, yet the other part of him wanted to fuck him senseless on the spot. _'Wolfram could get hurt though' _he thought while said blond cuddled into the nape of his neck and brought his hands to Yuuri's back. It seemed that so long Wolfram got to touch him no complains escaped the needy lips. Yuuri finally decided, slow to fast, cliché sure but effective. He began to lick Wolframs sensitive neck and traced the outline of the pale collarbone. The fire wielder tensed slightly but allowed it. Yuuri sat up and brought Wolfram with him. With silk covered legs around his waist he began to lift the shameless cloth from Wolframs equally if not silkier body. The lucky bastard hugging Wolframs aroused lower region go torn off in a matter of seconds. Both boys were currently in boxers and staring at each other.

Yuuri put both hands on either side of the other boys face and leaned in to softly kiss his neck. Wolfram gasped slightly at the ticklish feeling on his nerve. The black haired boy then licked a small spot on the pale neck and sucked harshly leaving a hickey to remind them of this epic night. A small moan coming from the boy under him made Yuuri feel even more turned on and angry with his boxers.

The burning breath on Wolframs soft skin made his body heat and blood flow move towards his new and shameful erection. "Yuuri…" whined the blond. Yuuri kissed his soft collarbone and took in the essence that was Wolfram. "Shh…" whispered the double black and began to give him another hickey. His tan hands made their path towards wolframs soft inner thighs and rocked his hips slightly making both young men gasp a moan and kiss each other intently. "You're so beautiful" said Yuuri while he nuzzled his face in Wolframs neck making the later hold in a laugh. "Likewise Yuuri" he replied.

They could hear small raindrops hit the window and the distant thunder illuminating their figures for a brief second. The soft sounds were calming and they were in no hurry, they instead took everything in. Each others features, the sweet flowery scent, the soft patter of the raindrops and the tiny shadows they made on the royal couple, every breath, and the pounding of their chests in anticipation. Finally Yuuri chose to end the calm silence by leaning down slowly and softly nibbling Wolframs ear. He traced down slowly towards his chest and began to suck above his heart making the blond boy giggle softly. He smiled to himself and began to play with the soft pink nipple in front of him while licking the other mercilessly and hungrily. "Nnnf Yuuri!" yelled the blond when said double black rubbed his manhood though the cloth.

"Wolfram…" moaned Yuuri at the sound of his name being yelled. Yuuri moved his inexperienced hands inside Wolframs underwear and pulled them bellow his thighs. Wolfram gasped at the sudden breeze hitting him where only he had ventured before. He let a small yelp leave his lips when his cold member was suddenly in Yuuri's burning hands. The double black then leaned down toward his lovers crotch and gave and experimental lick to the tip earning a moan and a hand grabbing at his silky black hair.

"Yuuri…" whined the prince while holding in his screams of ecstasy. Smiling to himself Yuuri decided he had tortured the boy underneath him long enough and took him in fully. He noticed that instead of the disgusting taste he imagined he almost tasted sweet but with a tinge of bitter _'just like his personality' _thought Yuuri while he began to stroke the hardened erection in his mouth. Every moan and gasp the blond emitted made him want to enter him more. Finally, he pulled his face from engulfing his prize's manhood and leaned in for a kiss. "Yu…Yuuri..." gasped a panting Wolfram.

Yuri wasted no time and traced the bruised pink lips with his fingers. "Can I?" asked Yuuri licking his collarbone. "Yes…" said Wolfram softly into the air. Yuuri softly let his fingers slide inside wolframs hot mouth and left yet another hickey on the silk skin under him. Once the three digits were coated enough he kissed Wolfram harshly and pushed the first finger inside the virgin hole.

When wolfram rocked his hips he let a second finer be pushed inside. "Ahh Yuuri!" yelled wolfram while a third digit made its way into him. He felt a few tears drip down his cheeks and hit the soft pillows under him. Yuuri kissed him again and licked the small tears from his delicate cheeks.

After some thrusts and some scissoring he let his fingers slide out of wolframs hole and rested his toned and smooth legs around his hips. "Wolf… are you ready?" asked Yuuri while leaning in for another kiss. "Yes… just do it" he replied while he tried to regain his breath. With Wolframs ok he positioned his now needy cock at the base of the violated hole.

He kissed wolfram while he slid inside him, the rough kiss slightly muffling his moans of both extreme pain and unyielding pleasure. "It… hurts" he panted once he was completely filled. "Its ok Wolf just hold on to me" replied the delirious double black at feeling how warm and unbelievably good it felt inside his once best friend, current lover, and future husband.

Wolfram did as he was told and dug his nails inside the firm and sweating tan skin hovering above him. Yuuri didn't register the pain because his senses were all focused on the slow exiting of his fiancé. Wolfram never felt so much emptiness and whimpered slightly after getting comfortable with Yuuri inside of him. Said young king chuckled and before completely leaving his beloved cove of euphoria and thrust inside him steadily. "Ahh Yuuri…! Su… so... good" he moaned with a husky voice and a lost gaze.

Yuuri smiled widely and began to rhythmically thrust into the slightly shorter boy under him. Panting and moaning Yuuri thrust inside of him harder and faster by the second. Wolfram, in exchange, offered him long and arousing sounds that made Yuuri nearly lose himself in how incredible Wolfram felt, looked and sounded underneath him.

Yuuri was going out of his mind with the sound of the bed banging on the wall opposite to them along with the now rhythmic pants and moans of his hot sweating fiancé. Wolfram felt himself nearly explode from complete bliss when Yuuri hit something inside him that made his breathing stop for a second and arch his back pressing their bodies even tighter if possible.

"Oh god Yuuri yeees!"

After hearing Wolfram plead so sexily like that, Yuuri sped up his already inhuman thrusts and made sure he hit that one perfect ecstasy endorsing nerve every time. A few thrust later neither boy could take much more and they reached their climax simultaneously, both yelling each others name at the top of their lungs.

Yuuri, having lost so much energy, simply rested on his tired boyfriend. He kissed the flushed peach of Wolfram's neck slipping out of him slowly and laying next to him on the now dirty covers. Covers now coated in fluids, love, and sex.

"I love you so much Wolf…" said Yuuri sleepily, rain drops threatening to lull him to sleep.

"I love you too" he replied equally tired.

With those simple but only recently used words the two cuddled into a gentle hug and let sleep overcome them.

* * *

**A/N: **well I know it wasnt too good but hey at least I tried right? :)

and this is not the end folks! :D one more chapter to go and then you will be rid of this story taking up space at the top of the recent fics XD

review if desired my readers I hope I didn't disapoint you!


End file.
